Gourmet Club Senpai
Gourmet Club Senpai (a.k.a Souma) Souma-senpai is an expert chef. He loves trying out new recipes and new types of food. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the basic beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. He is part of the 3-C class. Appearance Souma has short, bright orange hair with side bangs that is fanned out at the ends. He wears the usual school uniform with short sleeves, and a frilly pink apron with hearts overtop. On his head he wears a tall white chef's hat. Items Once Souma visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the basic beans. Favorite Items * Afternoon Teaset * Banana Sofa * Banana Split * Beach Ball * Blanket * Buttermilk Cookies * Caudron * Choco Bunny * Chocolate Cake * Chocolate Cookies * Chocolate Cupcakes * Christmas Stockings * Christmas Tree * Cooler * Dango * Egg Basket * Flamingo * Fluffy Pillows * Fondue * Gingerbread House * Gnome * Gothic Table Set * Grand Piano * Guitar * Gumball Machine * Heart Chocolates * Heart-shaped Cookies * Ice Cream Machine * Juice Can * Kagami Mochi * Kite * L Sofa Set * Lily Pad * Luxury Bento * Maid Cafe Set * Miso Soup * Mistletoe * Plastic Stool Set * Pumpkin Soup * Pumpkin Special Set * Reclining Chair * Reindeer * Sakura Mochi * Skeleton Model * Small Rock * Spaghetti Meal Set * Spooky Tree * Strawberry Parfait * Strawberry Shortcake * Stretching mat * Succulent * Valentine Coffee Set * Vanilla Cupcakes * Vespa * Wheelbarrow * White Day Set * Yakitori Stand Love Letter (Requires 52 visits to obtain) "Your pastries are delicious and your company is enjoyable! Five stars for this cafe." -Souma-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 130 visits to obtain) A delicious aroma wafts through the air. You look up and see Souma-senpai coming towards you with a soup pot. Souma-senpai: ' "(Your name)." '''You: '"Yes?" 'Souma-senpai: '"I want you to try my latest creation!" 'Souma-senpai: '"I made this new recipe with you in mind. Everyday, I'd come here to eat freshly baked pastries that you made." 'Souma-senpai: '"Staying here with you made me feel right at home. I wanted to make my cooking to express the way you make me feel." He holds a spoon full of soup up to your mouth. 'Souma-senpai: '"Here, won't you try to understand my feelings for you?" Special CGs Birthday Today is Souma-senpai's birthday! You've been working really hard, trying to perfect the recipe for his favorite cake. It's a tall 3-layer cake, with ornate icing patterns all around it. You're kind of nervous to present the president of the gourmet club a recipe he's done over a thousand times. You convinced everyone to help you celebrate his birthday and even volunteered to make the cake. You can't back out now. Some of his friends, namely Jean-senpai and Yuu-senpai, have agreed to lure him into the cafe! You wait for Souma-senpai with all his other classmates. They're almost here! You hear footsteps approaching the door! You start to worry whether he'll like the cake or not. The door opens and Jean-senpai and Yuu-senpai walk in, followed closely by Souma-senpai. '''Souma-senpai: "Guys? I thought we were going to shop for candy? Why are we at the cafe?" Everyone: '''"Surprise! Happy Birthday Souma-senpai!" Souma-senpai gasps, mildly startled. But a wide smile spreads across his face. '''Jean-senpai: "Happy Birthday! Bet you didn't expect this, huh?" Jean-senpai: "Hope you get as much good food as you want on your birthday! Thanks for being my friend." Jean-senpai: "It's good to know a fellow food connoisseur who appreciates the cuisine that I do. Yuu-senpai: "Sou-chan!!! Happy Birthday!!! You are the greatest chef ever!" Yuu-senpai: "You make the best-tasting sweets! Thank for always being sweet enough to share them with me!" Souma-senpai: "Whoa!!! So many people! Thanks for coming everybody!" He looks over to you and gasps! Souma-senpai: "Oh my god! That cake looks absolutely immaculate!!! Is that buttercream frosting? Did you make this, (Your Name)?" You laugh nervously. Your hands are kind of getting tired from holding the giant cake. You shakily approach him. You: "Ahehe. Yes, i did. I h-hope you--" Uh oh. Your foot gets snagged on a cafe table leg. You lose your balance. You fall forward and accidentally dump the cake all over Souma-senpai. The impact startles him and he falls down. You: "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Souma-senpai!" Recovering from the mild shock of having a huge cake fall on top of him, Souma-senpai starts giggling. Souma-senpai: "Haha! Well. This is certainly a birthday to remember!" You: "I'm sorry, senpai! I was so nervous about letting you try my work I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings!" Souma-senpai: "It's fine, it's fine! You know you shouldn't worry too much! You know I'll always like anything you make." Souma-senpai: "But to be fair, you really are a good pastry chef." Souma-senpai: It's really too bad about the cake though! It was quite beautiful." Souma-senpai: "At least some of it fell into my mouth so I got to eat it. Very tasty! Good job!" You look at the plate where the cake was and see there's still some left. Souma-senpai: "You know how you can make it up to me?" Souma-senpai: "You can feed me the rest of the cake! Aaah!" 1st Story CG (Requires 100 visits to obtain) You've asked Souma-senpai to teach you new recipes for food at the cafe. You feel the need to change up the menu and expand selections of savory pastries for the cafe. Thankfully, he has agreed to teach you. Even though it is a weekend, Souma-senpai suggests to use the cafe's small kitchen as it is you most familiar cooking environment. You are already at the cafe, setting up the materials needed for today. When Souma-senpai comes in.. He's not wearing his uniform since it's the weekend. Just a simple casual attire and an apron you've never seen before. Souma-senpai: "Yo! I'm here! I've brought some of my favorite ingredients along also." You: '''"Souma-senpai! Thank you for agreeing to teach me today!" '''Souma-senpai: "No problemo. Anything for you my sweet! Besides, this is... sort of like a cooking, dinner date. Hehe. So I'm super glad you asked." You: "I'm glad to spend some time with you too, senpai." Souma-senpai: "Today, we'll make a nice shepherd's pie! It's perfect to pair with coffee or tea and provides a savory alternative to the usual pastries!" You: "Ooooh that sounds delicious!" Souma-senpai: "Okay, first you can chop up these onions." You take out the knife and chopping board from the kitchen drawers and do as he says. Souma-senpai busies himself preparing the pan for the pie. As you chop the onions, your eyes start to water, obscuring your vision. You can't see where you're chopping. You: '''"Ouch!" You accidentally cut your finger with the knife. You immediately drop the knife onto the chopping board. '''Souma-senpai: "What happened? Did you hurt yourself? Oh no!" He takes hold of your hand. Souma-senpai: "Does it hurt?" You: '"Not so much." He brings your finger up to his lips and gently sucks on it. '''You: '"Souma-senpai?!?" '''Souma-senpai: "This is just a quick fix so that your wound seals up faster. When you get home remember to wrap it in a clean bandage and apply disinfectant." Souma-senpai: "You need to be more careful. I was super worried for you. Thank god it's just a tiny cut." Souma-senpai: "You need to take care for your hands more. They're the precious tools you use to cook and make people happy you know." Souma-senpai: "I know eating the food you make certainly makes me happy!" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Dearest Mc, Thank you so much for the Valentine's day chocolate that you gave me. Each piece was quite exquisitely decorated and tasted just as lovely as it looked. I am honored that you would make something like this for me. In return, I got you something I thought that you would like. Please wear it often for me. '' ''Love, Souma-kun '' Item: Whisk Others Gourmet Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Gourmet SFP.png|School Festival Play CG imagensaqqs.jpeg|Trick Halloween CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "You know, cooking meals with you combines two of my favorite things! Spending time with you and food! Let's do it again sometime!" * "Hey! When are you free? I wanna take you to my favorite restaurant! Getting to share the things you like with the person you like is the best feeling in the world." * "Let me make you dinner! I've always wanted to serve you a full course meal! I'll make an amazing meal befitting someone as amazing you." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * “Eh? You like festival street food? I know how to make these! I’m especially good at Takoyaki! You can ask me anytime and I will make them for you! I’m your personal chef, you know!” * “Mmnnn, takoyaki, yakitori, choco banana, candied apples. The list of festival food just goes on and on. They taste even better when I’m eating them in your company.” * “This festival has an amazing variety of food stalls! If you have time, I’d like to go around try them all out with you. That would be the best festival experience for me.” Christmas Confessions * "Are you feeling a bit cold? Don't worry, I'll make a special batch of my famous cheese fondue just for you! It'll warm you right up!" * "Eh? You baked these gingerbread cookies for me? They look incredibly delicious! I can't wait to try them all! Thank you!" * "My favorite part of the holidays of course is the food! So many dishes and treats that I can't wait to try! How about we hit some of my favorite holiday food places sometime?" Pre-Super Love Mode * "Hey! I made you bento!" * "Let me cook for you!" * "You're so sweet to me!" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "Y-you like me? O-oh my, you've chosen me. A taste of your love is sweeter and more satisfying than anything I've ever had. I look forward to spending everyday, making delicious food for my girl. I love you, ''{your name}." Category:Boys